


Caffeine Highs

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Series: Apex Ficlets [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crypto is a fanboy you cant fight me on this, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Monster energy drink, Poorly written, bad plotting, pointless way to make them kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: One (1) kiss per Energy Drink wasn't a bad deal.





	Caffeine Highs

**Author's Note:**

> This was very inspired by a post from smeachthepeach on tumblr. But like, keep that hush hush.

It wasn't like Crypto didn't have money. He didn't necessarily have to sneak into Octane's stash of monsters to get his caffeine fix. He just did it cause the junkie was up all hours of the night. And it wasn't like he actually cared if the other legends slept well, but Octane was loud. He would scream profanity every time he died in that stupid game he was playing, which just made concentrating that much harder. 

Do maybe, just maybe, if he could deplete the stash of seemingly never ending fuel for the other legend he might have to go to sleep. And that would make it more peaceful when Crypto went to lay in his bed for 3 hours, eyes open wide, before getting up to do some programming and repairs to his drone.

And if it helped the others out, well so be it. Again, it wasn't like he really cared about them sleeping. They had been dealing with Octane for a much longer time than Crypto wanted to imagine. 

All he had to do was be sneaky. He would fly his drone just passed Caustic's room, very careful not to disturb the amazing legend, and position it where he could keep an eye on Octane. Then, once he started to get really into his game, Crypto could just sneak over. Just like in the games. Then he would take as many as he could while the junkie was busy. Easy. And, the biggest bonus, Crypto wouldn't have to worry about his dwindling supply that he forgot to replenish. This would work. 

Except it really didn't. 

Lifeline spent the better part of two hours chilling, if that's even what they could call it with all the telling Octane was doing and all the lectures she had prepared for him, in front of his game with him. Maybe he should watch these two some more. They seemed like they were friends. 

"You and ya stupid stunts! What if ya break your legs!"

"Been there, amigo, done that." He laughed at her anger. 

Definitely friends. But watching them didn't seem as interesting when he could send out his drone to watch more amazing and experienced legends work on their science projects. If he hadn't decided to take the monsters from Octane he would _totally_ go over there and talk to Caustic, see if he needed any help, maybe get an autograph. No, he had to focus and wait for the medic to leave. 

Again, two whole ass hours later, she finally retired to her own cubby-like room. So he sent out his drone, aiming it as best he could without it being too obvious, not that he expected Octane to notice it, and got into position. Thankfully, because of how late Lifeline stayed over there, everyone else seemed to be asleep. 

His drone was in position, Octane was facing the screen totally engrossed in his game, but the second Crypto's hand touched a single can the junkie said without turning to him. "If you want an energy drink you're going to have to pay the price amigo."

Had this kid really caught him that fast? Crypto straightened. "How much?"

Octane, as if sprinting into motion, turned in his chair and stood. "My monsters cost one kiss each." His hand reached out for a can, shoving it into Crypto's, as he leaned in placing a delicate peek on the hacker's lips. "You're lucky I like you. I'll give you a discount on the first one."

He then, as if nothing happened, plopped back down and returned to his game forcing Crypto to wonder how many of the others had tried this before.

But a kiss a monster wasn't a bad deal. 


End file.
